1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prophylactic treatment and inducing immunity of infectious bovine keratoconjunctivitis which is a disease of the eyes of cattle commonly called Pinkeye caused by the bacteria Moraxella bovis. More particularly, the present invention relates to medicament or medicines and methods used in such treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pinkeye is a highly contagious disease of the eyes of cattle. The disease is characterized by an acute to chronic inflammation of the eye and impairs the sight of the animal. It affects cattle of all ages and breeds and is sufficiently debilitating to cause enormous financial loss in the cattle industry.
In the past, it has been discovered that pinkeye is caused by the bacteria Moraxella bovis. In an effort to provide prophylactic treatment for pinkeye, various viable and non-viable Moraxella bovis treatments have been prepared. It was thought that by means of varying the method of introduction or the method of attenuation of the Moraxella bovis, bacteria antibodies sufficient to provide immunity to pinkeye could be created in cattle. However, results from these efforts have not been entirely satisfactory. Apparently, introduction of Moraxella bovis does not create an immunity to itself in a manner which is either long lasting or effective for all cattle. Further, while infection in one eye of an animal may cause an immunity in that particular eye, the unaffected eye is not immunized and the same animal may be infected in the unaffected eye at a later time.
Treatment of diseased animals is somewhat impractical. It is difficult to administer medical treatment to a diseased animal in a range herd which is the most common location of the diseased animal. Moreover, methods of disease treatment which require special apparatus for immobilizing the animals head are difficult to utilize in the field. Curative results of treatment in an animal hospital are also not satisfactory. Accordingly, prophylactic treatment and immunization is the most practically beneficial method of treating pinkeye.